Just A War
by Ino2613
Summary: Not like I wanted to get involved in this war crap. I didn't even plan on it! But my friends got picked to go to war, so I just followed, yeah dumbest thing I've ever done since they won't even let me fight. Daddy thinks I'm going to get killed. One-shot


**I don't own naruto.**

* * *

"Stay hidden," he ordered toward me and patted my shoulder before running off into the building that was supposed to hold the highest level of technology ever created, and we both wanted it- I mean the countries.

I watched as Sasuke ran into the building, special black armor protecting his body as he swiftly ran past several windows. I don't remember when I even tried entering into this hell hole of a war, maybe I did it because my friends were chosen, and I volunteered even though I knew I was going to get killed.

A sudden feeling of fright scared me, and I couldn't help but run after him, wearing the exact same armor. Technology advances a lot and I was actual happy when they stopped using guns and turned back to hand-to-hand combat, with advanced technology anyway.

My footsteps made no noise as I made my way into a long corridor and I tried to be as even more quiet when the feeling creep up on me again. Sounds of knife clashing together were heard and some screams.

Stepping through the doorway and immediately looked to the right and I caught the glimpse of one of my friends before she kicked my chin with the edge of her shoe and knocked me to the ground.

Sherry, that was her name. I met her not too long ago and she used to be your average beggar on the streets, until I changed her life around and then she decided to throw me aside and join the army.

Sherry knocked me to the ground, a evil smirk on her face and then she whipped out a gun. The gun gave a silver glint to it and it was short, stubby, but I knew exactly how much damage it could do. She pulled the trigger back, shooting my back first.

The black armor protected me for bullets, at least for a few seconds. After five bullets or so you can start to feel the pain and you might even start bleeding and that was exactly what happened. I let her shoot me for a least three bullets before I started to try avoiding them, of course, she just kicked me against the wall and began to reload her gun.

I kicked the gun out of her hand and she scrambled for it as I stood up to kick her head. She spitted down on the floor and lunged at me, with the instinct of wanting to kill me. I don't know what I ever did to her that made her hate me so I just kicked her face, back, and then forced her down onto the floor.

My best friends, the ones that stuck with me for eternity wasn't too far from me, but they didn't notice I was even there.

A man grabbed Sherry from me and then ran off, not even bothering to attack me. I thought back to my mother, the same thing happened to her, or similar. She was also chosen to be in this god damn war, but she got stolen from our side and maybe became an one night stand for some sucker, but either way I was so ready to pound one of this losers in the face. With that, it was like my father's life was done but I was still around and I assured him that I was going to kill everyone of these fucken assholes that I meet.

A knife slicing the air next to my ear immediately brought my attention back to real life and I realized that all of my friends, at least the girls were near me. There was a man in front of them, short, stubby, and he couldn't be older than seventeen. He held sharp weapons in his hands and then he held one out. It was sharp, stubby like him, and it had a short end.

With one gesture he threw it toward Temari. I was frozen I couldn't do anything at all, I felt helpless. "Temari!" Tenten shouted, but she couldn't do anything as the black knife hit Temari's head, not digging too deep into her. Temari groaned loudly and collapsed but Tenten held her from falling down onto the ground.

"The sharpest, sleekest, and sneakiest knife ever invented from me. You can't even feel the pain of it. It feels like just a flick from a baby. It doesn't hurt," he stated, and then disappeared into the crowd.

I looked around, panicking since this was probably the first time I was even revealed on battlegrounds. "Tenten! You take care of him, take the best weapons and make sure he doesn't have a single thing on him when we arrive to take care of him. He seems completely horrible at close range fighting so make sure he looses all of his weapons," I ordered her, and then I ran off.

Sakura walked over toward Temari, tending to her as best as she could while I just walked out of the little corner we were in and spotted Sasuke quickly. Two people were behind him, swords, knifes, chains ready to kill him.

I couldn't help the sudden battle feeling that suddenly flowed through me and I ran toward him, placing my hands over his shoulders to make a fast flip in the air and then land behind him to hit the two guys.

"Ino!" he shouted, revealing my name. "I told you to stay out of this!" he pulled his katana out of its sheath and then held it out toward the people standing in front of him, enemies.

Some gasps were heard. "What?" I questioned and then Sasuke's voice returned back into my mind. "I.. I couldn't help it! I can't let you risk your life back in here without me. We both survive or we die together!" I said confidently and then, I realized that I was completely surrounded by enemies and I felt like ripping my hair out. '_Damn it! Why the fuck did I have to say that?_'

A sudden sound of the knife clashing together and then a voice sounded out, "Ino?" I cowered back, hitting Sasuke slightly. "The young daughter of Inoichi? The interrogator?" a man, in crappy leather that had blood on it stepped forward, and immediately I felt metal chains latch onto my wrist.

I felt like stomping my feet but that was only if daddy was around and I wanted something. This is war, it's not going to get me anywhere so I turned toward Sasuke behind me, who also had metal chains around his wrists.

"What the hell, Sasuke? Why didn't you tell me they were there? I would have shut my fat mouth!" since I was flexible I brought my hands in front of me and crossed my arms.

He nodded. "I tried telling you to hit the guys in the right and I'll hit the guys in the left." he rolled his eyes and I suddenly began to understand his little 'plan' or whatever.

I turned around kicking a person with my foot and then wrapped my hands around one of their heads, choking her to her death. When I turned around happily a gun was there, pointing at me. I punched it and then punched the owner's face. My fucken day couldn't get any better than this.

The groups started to become smaller and smaller and then I bit my bottom lip and Anko dragged me back to the headquarters. Shikamaru stood near a computer, typing something quickly and then quickly clicking something. I didn't want to tell him that his girlfriend got stabbed basically so I kept my mouth shut.

"What were you thinking?" Anko screamed. It was a scream and you can't imagine how loud she screams when her regular talking is so loud. "You could have gotten killed! And then every one of us would have been killed by your father!"

I nodded my head and pressed a hand against my chin. "So you're scared of my father?"

"Of course!" Naruto yelled, running toward me, Choji and Kiba behind him. "Did you see the fire in his eyes when you got a paper cut when you were eleven? That was totally creepy!"

Sakura approached me and then pressed a reassuring hand to my shoulder. I immediately knew something terrible happened. "What happened? What's wrong?" I scrambled onto my feet.

My friend looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry, Ino. Sasuke isn't found in his chambers. He left, with the enemy." she turned around, avoid my eyes that I knew were growing wet.

I felt like my eyes already had enough tears to hold back when I found out that Sherry wanted to kill me, my mother's death (yeah I'm still going through that), and now Sasuke's disappearance? Is the world fucken kidding me? I feel like stabbing that son of a bitch right now. At the same time I wanted a hug from him, he was really close to me after all, sometimes he'll even call me "Sister" to cheer me up.

"They're back! Ino take the robots!" Anko commanded and then pointed a finger at Hinata. "You stay by your cousin, and protect each other. I don't want either of you to get hurt," Anko said, and then shoved Ino toward one of the covered robot.

She pushed the top of it open and threw Ino inside, throwing a small microphone at the same time. "Check your microphone and then fight." she watched as Ino expertly pressed several buttons and started the machine up. "And don't regret killing someone when you're out there," she added, and then hit the side of the robot.

I pressed more buttons and the robot I was basically sitting in began to move and I immediately pressed a button to start shooting lasers, this was the life, never having to do anything in war.

Even though I had unlimited protection, I wasn't skilled with it because they never put me on the battlefield, they won't allow it. The protection was good and all but I couldn't see anything behind me or people that might be planning on breaking though the glass.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, the glass cracked on top of me and I covered my head with my hands. The shoes, strangely I had to say they were familiar and that must have been the dumbest thing I've ever thought in life.

Two strong arms grabbed me around the waist and then brought me away from the scene. I was delight actually, I mean, anyone could recognize Sasuke's hold, it was always aggressive and possessive.

A hand then past over my eyes, and then I saw black, nothing. Was I dead? Maybe. Maybe Sasuke betrayed me, and killed me. Maybe we being friends were all an act. Maybe when he pretended he wanted me, it might have been fake, because it happened, once. Maybe his whole life was an act just so he could grab me, get the hell out of Konoha and that will the end of me. Maybe. I don't know. I don't really care.

And then hell, no not hell, but there was a fiery feeling, maybe that was me blushing. Blushing? That must mean I'm alive. Yes, I was alive, and warm lips were pressed against mine.

I was so fucken ready to beat the crap out of this guy. Taking advantage of me when I'm injured? This kiss was supposed to belong to Sasuke's; all of my kisses are supposed to anyway, unless they're friendly kisses. But how would that happen? We promised to stay best friends, nothing more.

I opened my eyes, ready to smack the guy like I said I was, but I was staring into raven eyes, raven hairs. My hand raised, it was suppose to be a slap but I really couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck to embrace the kiss.

Why he would give me a kiss? He cares for me, yeah, you know what this means? I beat all my other friends in love!

I don't understand my life at all, honestly. War actually brought us closer than pull us apart from each other and become independent. Ironic, huh? Or now, maybe that's just how life is.

* * *

_**I don't really think this was good, but it was based on a dream so yeah... it must not be good xD How about reviewing for you little author here? Please! Beggin you! I need reviews on what you think cause I was kinda planning on writing a story like this... not a good idea, huh?**_

_**Anyway.. REVIEW FOR YOUR LITTLE AUTHOR HERE! ^^''**_


End file.
